


Love of my Life

by checkmat_e



Series: Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gay Marvin (Falsettos), M/M, Queen (Band) References, Song: Love Of My Life (Queen), marvin LOVES WHIZZER SO MUCH AND WHIZZER LOVES MARVIN TOO BUT THATS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, the chess game, whizzer leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat_e/pseuds/checkmat_e
Summary: whizzer is gone and marvin reflects on his feelings to love of my life by queen
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943740
Kudos: 12





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> yea-  
> queen is immaculate  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T73WhWTawCE

_love of my life, you've hurt me_

The door slammed. Whizzer was gone- out the door just like that. The worst part of it wasn't even just that he was gone. It was that I had been dumb enough to fall in love with him—yes, I do love him and that is probably my biggest mistake.

_you've broken my heart_

We both knew this wouldn't last. It's my fault for letting myself fall in love with that prick. That beautiful prick. God, I lost him... I can't believe I lost him. Why does it hurt so badly though?

_and now you leave me_

It was just another fight... And he just left. Just like that. Gone. Did I push that hard? I mean he was pushing back so- does it even count? God- this IS my fault... I pushed him away. love of my life, can't you see? Couldn't he tell that I love him? Did- He probably thought I hated him. I always yelled at him- he'd yell back though so is this really fully my fault? He was too scared of being serious. Whenever things got too real he'd run away and sleep with someone else. How is that fair for me?

_bring it back, bring it back... don't take it away from me._

He'll come back. Right? He has to come back- he.. he's got to. Where else will he go? He can't leave. Please.. please say he's coming back.

_because you don't know what it means to me..._

I hate to say it but I love Whizzer Brown. So much. And it hurts more than I'd expected to lose him. I guess I made him leave but still... He- Isn't it obvious how I feel for him? How badly I need him? On the other hand this- this needed to happen. This wasn't healthy. But that doesn't mean I won't miss him. His kisses, his smile, his touch, his soft caress, his witty jokes, his laugh. Maybe we could've been something great- maybe... 


End file.
